Lo que provocó todo
by FY lml
Summary: La historia de Bardock y Gine contada desde los comienzos ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿ Existió amor entre ellos? ¿ Como era la relación que tenían? Este fic tratará de responder a estas interrogantes... BXG


**Lo que provocó todo**

En un planeta llamado Tierra, habita uno de los seres vivientes más poderosos del universo, el saiyajin encargado de velar por la seguridad y la paz del mundo que le rodea, Gokú, es el nombre asignado para este hombre, cuyos orígenes siempre fueron desconocidos y aun hoy, después de tantos años de vida sigue sin conocer realmente. Desde que tuvo conciencia estuvo en compañía de un humano al que siempre llamó abuelo, a pesar de no tener lazos sanguíneos verdaderos con el hombre, siempre lo consideró parte de su familia, ya que jamás tuvo la oportunidad de conocer sus orígenes. Su abuelo en varias ocasiones trató de hablar con el niño sobre el tema, el hombre en su condición humana pensaba que el pequeño al crecer se sentiría solo y querría conocer el paradero de sus padres, cosa que él no iba a saber dar respuesta, pero para su sorpresa el niño jamás hizo mención al tema y todo el tiempo que vivieron juntos no mostró signos de querer saber sobre sus predecesores.

A Gohan le entristecía la situación, el pequeño aun no lo sabía, pero la diferencia en su apariencia y habilidades sería notoria al momento de interaccionar con otros niños, él no iba a poder retenerlo en las montañas para siempre, algún día Gokú crecería y desearía conocer el mundo, y cuando ese momento llegara se encontraría con la realidad de su anomalía. El muchacho no tenía padres, a decir verdad ni siquiera tenía a alguien que tuviera sus características. Él anciano en su juventud viajó por distintos lugares y jamás en su vida conoció a algún ser parecido a su querido nieto, por lo que estaba seguro que cuando el no estuviese el niño sería discriminado y diferente, abandonado en un mundo lleno de caras nuevas.

Lo que su abuelo no predijo fue que a Gokú jamás se sintió solo o diferente al resto, él niño siempre pareció a gusto con sus características y tomaba como una ventaja sus diferencias anatómicas; a pesar de que a su alrededor todos tenían padres, abuelos y familiares el jamás se intimidó y cuando le preguntaban por su familia él respondía con una gran sonrisa al recordar a su abuelo fallecido. A los ojos de Gokú el siempre fue humano, diferente, pero humano al fin y al cabo, si no tenía padres a él no le importaba, ya que tuvo a su abuelo y con eso le bastaba. Pasó por alto su situación e hizo su vida como cualquier mortal; tuvo amigos, esposa y dos preciosos hijos, que fueron su alegría.

Todo era normal, hasta que ya estando en la adultez se le presentó un hombre con características similares a las suyas. Mientras visitaba a sus amigos, para mostrarles a su primogénito, hizo su aparición el hombre que cambió su manera de ver el mundo y su existencia para siempre. Raditz, un hombre con cola que aseguraba ser su hermano, llegó de improviso a la casa de su maestro, mostrándole un nuevo universo lleno de aventuras y posibilidades; explicándole sus orígenes y aclarando las dudas que posiblemente debió plantearse, pero que jamás hizo.

Según lo que captó de lo dicho por el sujeto, él no pertenecía a la raza humana sino que provenía de un paneta extinto llamado Vegeta, el cual había sido destruido hacían varios años atrás, llevándose a la gran mayoría de sus habitantes, incluyendo a su padre y madre. La noticia era conmovedora, pero en Gokú no logró hacer mella; el cariño hacia el planeta Tierra y sus seres queridos le proporcionaron el valor necesario para enfrentarse a su propia sangre y colaborar en la destrucción de la amenaza que resultó ser la presencia de ese hombre en su vida. Pero al morir Raditz ¿Moría con él una parte de su vida? El hermano de Gokú era el único que guardaba recuerdos de sus padres saiyajin ¿Ellos eran igual de viles que él? ¿Cuál fue su aspecto? ¿Cuáles fueron sus nombres? ¿Lo quisieron en algún momento o solo lo habían enviado como un soldado más a conquistar un planeta? La respuesta a todas esas interrogantes murió al momento del deceso de el saiyajin de clase baja que yacía sin una gota de vida en el suelo.

Bardock y Gine eran los nombres de los padres que Gokú jamás conoció, pero que gracias a su relación dieron origen al individuo que años más tarde los haría sentir orgullosos…..

 **OoOOoOoOo**

Cuando el saiyajin de clase baja Bardock vio por primera vez los contornos y formas de su planeta madre, lo hizo desde una de las precarias viviendas propias a su status. Desde su nacimiento su destino había sido marcado, su poder de pelea no fue el suficiente para ser un guerrero de status medio y fue marginado al último nivel de la cadena de rangos en la sociedad saiyajin, siendo un guerrero con los derechos más precarios y sobre los que descansaban los más pesados deberes. Esa era la realidad que tuvo que enfrentar Bardock desde su niñez, con la misma que tuvieron que lidiar sus padres y con la que tendrían que lidiar sus futuros. Pero a diferencia de los antiguos miembros de su familia él con el paso del tiempo fue destacándose del resto, ya que su poder y habilidades sobresalían por sobre los guerreros de su clase. Haciendo que le fuesen asignando cargos de poder cada vez mas importantes en pos de la supremacía saiyajin.

Desde el nacimiento de Bardock el planeta Vegeta sufrió drásticos cambios, en un periodo de tiempo de no mucha extensión; en un principio compartían el planeta con una raza mas desarrollada, sintiéndose inferiores e inútiles por su falta total de capacidad para evolucionar su civilización; más tarde con la ayuda de su rey lograron realizar la revolución más grande jamás conocida en la historia del planeta, provocando la masacre que eliminando a sus vecinos tsufurujin, obteniendo el poder total sobre todo a su alrededor y dejándolos con ansias de extender el dominio de su especie; y finalmente el más penoso de todos los cambios, el sometimiento al emperador maligno Freezer. Bardock enfrentó todos estos sucesos desde la primera fila en el campo de batalla, peleando siempre de frente y demostrando con su valía, que los saiyajin de clase baja eran también eran dignos de temer.

Con cada enfrentamiento, con cada batalla se ganaba el respeto de sus superiores, poniendo en manifiesto el gran poder del que era poseedor. Primeramente formaba parte de un escuadrón, pero no perduró por mucho tiempo en el, siéndole asignado un escuadrón propio, con soldados del mismo rango que estarían a su cargo. Este era el paso más grande en la carrera bélica de Bardock, tenía la esperanza que junto a ellos pudiese conquistar muchos planetas y así, que con el paso del tiempo sus poderes aumentasen aun más de los que tenía, aunque los demás le dijeran que por su condición de clase baja estaban limitados a su estado actual.

Bardock estaba esperanzado y deseoso de conocer a su nuevo equipo de conquistas, pero tuvo que esperar un par de días antes de ser presentados oficialmente. Su nuevo escuadrón estaba conformado por seis personas incluyéndolo; tres hombres, llamados Panppukin, Tora y Toteppo; y dos mujeres, la primera llamada Fasha, una guerrera saiyajin de aspecto rudo y poderoso. Mientras que la segunda, tenía una apariencia delicada y pacífica, el nombre de esta última era Gine. Al verlos se quedó quieto y observó, su nuevo grupo de trabajo era muy heterogéneo, pero no le preocupó en ese momento, ya que si se presentaba algún problema él como encargado lo resolvería...

Lo que nunca imaginó fue que entre esos individuos se encontraba la persona que lo cambiaría para siempre, la que lo haría reconsiderar absolutamente todo en su vida y que lo llevaría al cielo….

 **N/A**

Hola a todos los que están leyendo estas palabras.

Este fic va dedicado a mi querida madre virtual Tu Catalana Sexy Agent Peridot, una excelente persona que he conocido a través de redes sociales.

No te había saludado antes, porque te estaba preparando esta sorpresa, un fic con los personajes que más te gustan, Gine y Bardock. Este capítulo de la historia es corto, por el hecho de que si no lo dejaba hasta aquí, tendría que comenzar con su desarrollo y eso es bastante largo, muy difícil de redactar tomando en cuenta el tiempo que disponía ( Lo escribí durante esta tarde).

Eres una buena amiga y compañera en fanfiction, contigo he pasado buenos momentos y, a pesar de que estés lejos eres importante para mí. Esto es mucho más que una relación de juego, eres una buena chica y espero que algún día podamos conocernos en persona….

Hoy, en el día de tu cumpleaños te deseo lo mejor, acabas de terminar una etapa importante de tu vida, la transición entre la niñez y la adultez comienza a decaer poco a poco dando paso a la estabilidad emocional.

Piensa positivo, sigue adelante y no cambies…

¡Feliz cumpleaños!


End file.
